A twist in Reality
by sophie19114
Summary: Inuyasha Higurashi is in his freshman year of high school at Shikon High. Little does he know that his whole world is going to be turned upside down when he accidentally falls into The Bone Eaters Well at their family's shrine. When he climbs out of the well he finds that he is no longer in modern day Japan. He is in futile Japan, and finds a strange looking girl bound to a tree.
1. Chapter 1

I am only going to say this once! I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the original characters.

It was a normal day for Inuyasha Higurashi. He had just woken up, and was getting ready for school when he heard his little brother Sota yelling outside near the ancient well. He wondered what all the commotion was about so he decided to go and see what was wrong. Upon going down the steps he found his grandfather fast asleep on the couch, and his mother making breakfast in the kitchen.

When he got out side he put on his shoes for school, and strolled over to the Bone Eaters Well where his brother was making a big fuss over something. "What's the matter Sota?" Inuyasha asked.

"It is Buyo; I think he is stuck in the well. I tried to call him up, but he just sits there, and stares at me." his brother informed him of the situation.

Inuyasha's short silver hair glistened in the sun. He had on his school uniform which was a pair of black pants, and a white long sleeved shirt. His eyes were brown, and his skin was fairly tan. Inuyasha tousled Sota's hair a bit. "Don't worry, I'll get him out." With that Inuyasha walked over to the well and jumped in.

Suddenly Buyo jumped out of the well into Sota's arms. "I guess he could get out after all. Now would you come on out of there? This place creeps me out."

"You can be such a baby sometimes Sota. You are a man, start to act like one." Inuyasha called up to his brother as he tried to climb out. Something strange started to happen though. Suddenly the ground was gone where Inuyasha stood, and there was a bright light. It was so bright that he had to close his eyes. He could hear Sota yelling, but it seemed as though he was mumbling, and soon stopped completely.

When Inuyasha opened his eyes he heard birds chirping. "Sota?" he called up. No one answered. "That little brat left me here." He mumbled as he climbed out of the well.

When he was finally out of the well he looked around. He gasped at what he saw. He was no longer at their families shrine, and Sota was no where to be seen. Instead he was in a forest, and there seemed to be no sigh of anyone, anywhere.

He looked around in confusion. "What is going on?" he whispered to himself. All he saw were trees. Suddenly his eyes came upon an enormous tree. There seemed to be something on the tree, but he could not tell what it was, so he decided to get a closer look.

Once he walked a few yards he stopped completely in his tracks. He had a look of horror on his face. It was a girl. She had very odd looking cloths on, and appeared to have dog ears. She was bound to the enormous tree by an arrow. He walked a few steps closer then stopped again, afraid of what might happen if he got too close.

He decided he was just being silly, and began to walk towards the strange looking girl. The tree had grown around her, and there were branches covering parts of her body. He stepped up onto one of the roots to get a better look at her face. She seemed as though she was sleeping, but her chest did not move. She had pointy black dog ears at the top of her head that matched her long, straight black hair. Inuyasha felt compelled to touch the cute dog ears at the top of her head. He didn't know why, but he just did.

He slowly lifted his hands towards her head, and touched her little ears. They were really soft, and seemed to be real. He though she just had some sort of costume on. This all seemed very weird to him. Suddenly there was rustling in the bushes behind him. He turned around only to see a big blur pass his face. "Give me the Shikon jewel!" a very high pitched voice said off to the left of him.

When he looked over he saw something he thought was not possible. There it was a giant centipede with a human woman's face. "Wh… who are you?" Inuyasha stuttered.

"I am Mistress Centipede, and I have come for the Shikon Jewel. Give it to me!" the strange creature yelled as it lunged at Inuyasha.

He tried to dodge it, but was too late. Its long body slowly wrapped itself around him getting tighter by the second. "I know you have it! Give it to me!" it commanded again.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Inuyasha said slowly being suffocated by this beast. He knew he had to do something; he was not just going to let this thing kill him. Suddenly he had an idea. It was not a very good idea, but at least it might buy him some time. He opened his mouth, and swiftly bent down and bit the body of the Centipede. The creature shirked in pain, and let go of Inuyasha. He then ran over to the tree where the girl was. Maybe she could help him if he got the arrow out. He quickly grabbed the arrow, and pulled it with all his might.

There was a big flash of light, and the girl fell from the spot she had been stuck. She lay motionless on the ground, Inuyasha didn't know if she was dead, or alive. Suddenly she slowly started to move. "What is goin on?" she asked struggling to get up. Once she was on here feet she looked at Inuyasha. "Well, well, well if it isn't Aito. Have you come back for me to kill you?" her voice was harsh.

"My name is not Aito. My name is Inuyasha." He corrected her.

"Yeah, ok I am not falling for that. Why are you here?" she growled with her claws showing.

"I am telling the…" he was stopped when Mistress Centipede struck him. He flew backwards, and hit the tree. He struggled to get up.

"Why don't you just fight back?" the girl asked. "A demon like this never stopped you before."

"For the last time my name is not Aito! My name is Inuyasha!" he yelled at her. Then the demon grabbed him, and wrapped itself around him again.

"Give it to me!" it yelled. "Give me the Shikon Jewel!"

"I don't know what you are talking about! I don't have this jewel you are talking about!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to squirm out of the creatures' tight grip.

"Don't lie to me you worthless human! I know you have it! I can sense it! I guess I will just have to kill you for it." the demon chuckled.

"You know what you are really getting on my nerves." The strange girl said. "I think I might just have to get rid of you myself." She smirked, and then began to run towards Inuyasha and Mistress Centipede.

She was incredibly fast and graceful. When the demon noticed her she began to fight back with Inuyasha in her tight grip. The girls' claws were sharp, and she dug them right into the flesh of the demon. Its grip loosened and Inuyasha was able to break free. He ran to the big tree, and hid behind it.

The girl laughed. "This is amusing, but I am afraid I have other business to take care of. It ends here you low life demon!" with that she bolted towards the demon, and slashed it in half with her claws. They were normal human hands; it just looked like her nails were over grown. The demon was now in two pieces on the ground, bleeding out. The smell of the blood was nauseating to Inuyasha. He felt like he was going to throw up.

"Well that's, that. Now where were we? Oh yeah, you were trying to tell me that you are not Aito." She suddenly stopped talking and sniffed the air. "Wait… you have a completely different sent. You really aren't Aito. You appear to be him, but you are not. I guess I have no further use for you." She began to walk toward Inuyasha with her claws raised.

Suddenly an arrow flew past the girls head. "You stop right there Kagome!" a voice yelled behind Inuyasha.

When Inuyasha turned there was an older man standing there. He was in black and purple robes, and he carried a strange staff. "Well if it isn't Miroku. You look old, how long has it been?" she asked snickering.

"It has been fifty years since my brother Aito sealed you to that tree, and you were meant to stay there forever. How did you escape the seal?" the man asked.

"Has it really been fifty years? Well I guess that means Aito is an old man. That means I can kill him easily now. Oh, and I believe this man right here freed me." she pointed to Inuyasha.

"What have you done?" the man asked. Suddenly Inuyasha was unable to speak. He passed out on the ground when something began to rise out of his body. It was very small but it produced a lot of light.

The small object floated in the air, and just when it appeared it was going to fall a giant bird swooped in and took it, then flew away.


	2. Chapter 2

I know it is a short chapter but the next one will be up soon! Please tell me what you think, I need feedback!

"This cannot be…" the old man muttered to him self. "It was destroyed with my brothers' body. We must go after that bird. You," the man pointed to Inuyasha. "Come with me. We must get the jewel back." He grabbed his arm, and dragged Inuyasha along with him. For an old man he was pretty strong.

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked.

"To get the sacred jewel from that demon. You have no idea what power that little jewel holds." The man explained.

The bird they were following was enormous. Its wingspan alone had to be about forty feet at the least. It was easy to keep in sight because of its enormous size, but its speed was incredible. "What is that thing?" Inuyasha asked as they ran after it.

"That my dear boy is a demon. It wishes to posses the power of the Shikon Jewel, and if it succeeds we will all die a painful death." The old man Miroku said.

They ran as far as they could until they reached a river bank. What they did not know was that Kagome was following them. She kept her distance, and made sure not to get too close.

"We are going to have to take it down from here. We cannot travel any farther. Do you know how to use a bow and arrow?" Miroku asked.

"Um no I don't." Inuyasha said puzzled.

"I sense that you hold great spiritual powers. It is true that you look like my brother, but you also have great powers like him. I believe you can shoot this arrow if you call upon those powers. Here," he handed Inuyasha the bow and a single arrow. "you must be the one to take it down, not I."

Inuyasha looked at the tools with confusion. He had already almost died once today, he did not want to make a second so he decided to try. He took the arrow out of the mans hand, and placed it on the bow as best he could. He pulled back slowly, and aimed at his target.

Inuyasha took and deep breath, and let go. It hit the giant beast but it only cut off its claw. The claw fell to the ground in front of Inuyasha. "Ewe." Inuyasha said moving it with his foot.

Suddenly Kagome burst out of the woods behind them. "You fools cannot do anything. I will kill it, and finally I will have the sacred jewel." She darted towards the demon.

Her claws were out and she was ready to fight. She bared her teeth at the demon allowing a low growl escape them. "You're mine!" she yelled as she ran in for the kill. The bird was too fast for her though. It easily dodged it, and pecked Kagome repeatedly until she fell to the ground.

Inuyasha did not know what to do; he had to take down that thing. He turned to Miroku, and took another arrow. He looked down at the dismembered claw. He picked it up and tied it to the arrow. "Might as well die with all its body parts." He shrugged. He pulled the arrow back, took a deep breath then let go. It seemed like just a normal arrow flying through the air at first, but then it picked up some unnatural speed, and began to glow a purple light. Just when it looked like it was going to miss, it hit the bird straight in the chest.

The bird burst into ashes, but that was not all that burst. The jewel was in mid air as it cracked, and shattered. The fragments flew in all directions at different speeds. Some made it farther then others, much farther then others.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is another short chapter. Hope you guys like it!

Miroku gasped behind Inuyasha. "What have you done boy? This is very bad." He muttered.

"I destroyed the thing didn't I?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"Yes you did, but in the process you shattered the Shikon Jewel. We must get all the fragments back as soon as possible. Now follow me, we will speak more back at my village." Miroku started to walk, but was soon stopped when Kagome jumped in front of him.

"What did you just say, old man? Is the jewel really shattered?" she asked as nicely as she could.

"Indeed it has been, but that is none of you're concern. It was destroyed a long time ago with my brothers' body, but it appears this young man is his reincarnation. He held the jewel inside his body, and when he came into this era it burst out of it. I imagine you want the jewel to become a full demon like you did fifty years ago, killing my brother in the process." He said this very harshly as he grabbed Inuyasha's arm and walked around Kagome.

"He is dead?" she asked, and Miroku nodded. "Well good riddance. He is one less thing I have to worry about." She said sticking up her nose. She seemed as though she didn't care, but inside she did. She still had feelings for Aito, and hated to know that he was dead.

With that Miroku continued to walk with Inuyasha by his side. They walked the trail back to the village in silence. When they made it to the village, the village people were staring. They were whispering among themselves about how odd Inuyasha looked. They finally reached a small hut and went inside.

"Sit." Miroku told Inuyasha as he put some water over the fire. "Now, we must and as in we I mean you. So you must get all the shards of the Shikon Jewel back, or its powers can be used for great evil. I warn you, it will be very dangerous, and it could take very long to find all of them. As you saw the shards flew in all directions, and who know what demons have them in their possession right now."

Inuyasha seemed to be intrigued about the whole situation. He has somehow ended up in feudal Japan, and now has to recover the shards of the Sacred Shikon Jewel. He knew he could not though. He had to go home; his family was probably worried sick. "I cant, I have to go home." He said.

"You muss not, if you leave we will all likely perish, and if we all perish you world would not exist. You are the only one that can travel between the worlds, and defy time. You must be the one who collects the shards for you have great power you do not know of."

"I can't stay here though. I have a home, and I have school. I can't just leave all that to go chasing around demons to collect stupid jewel shards. I am sorry but I can't." Inuyasha told the Priest truthfully.

"I never said you cannot travel back and forth. You can, as long as you come back, and continue to search for the shards. You may leave when ever you want, but you must come back. Do you understand?" the monk asked.

Inuyasha just nodded. He felt like he was going to regret this. Suddenly Kagome came into the hut. "What are you doing here Kagome? I though you would be out looking for shards." Miroku said clearly amused.

"Well I can't see em' can I? If what you say is true this pest can see them just like Aito." She said pointing to Inuyasha.

"I am not a pest!" he protested. "Just because I look like this Aito person you speak of does not mean you can treat me like you treated him. I am a completely different person."

"Shut up pest before I shut you up." She growled.

Out of no where Miroku had a beaded necklace in his hands and he was chanting something. Then the beads flew in all directions, and reformed back into a necklace around Kagome's neck. "What the hell did you do to me old man?" the half demon shirked.

"Quick Inuyasha say a command. You are the only one who can bound her soul with that one word, hurry!" he said

"Um… sit!" he said and Kagome fell to the ground with a big thud.

"You pest! How dare you? I will rip your eyes out!" she yelled as she ran toward Inuyasha.

"Sit." He said and she crashed down onto the floor once more. "This is cool." He said with a smirk.

"Indeed." Miroku agreed. "Now you two will travel together to find the jewel shards. You must protect each other for these are dangerous times. You're fates are intertwined now." He said then walked out.

"Oh great I am stuck with her." Inuyasha mumbled but made it loud enough for Kagome to hear.

"Watch it pest. I can still beat you to a pulp." She warned him.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this is such a short chapter! I will hopefully have another up tomorrow.

That night Inuyasha talked with Miroku more about the journey he and Kagome will embark on. "So where do we start? I mean where would we start to look?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Well that is all up to you. Like I said you have powers you do not know of. If you are truly the reincarnation of my brother you can sense the shards. I do not know what it is like for my brother was a much greater priest then I."

As they talked Kagome sat on the roof listening to them. Her long black hair flowed in the wind, and her red kimono shined in the moon light. She wondered how Aito died. She had mixed emotions and was confused. She hated him for sealing her to that tree, but she still loved him. She planed on taking the Shikon Jewel for herself when they recovered it all to become a full fledged demon.

Meanwhile inside Miroku was telling Inuyasha about Aito and what powers he had. "My brother was probably one of the most powerful priests in his time. He had immense spiritual powers, and he used them for good. He was entrusted with the Shikon Jewel, and was its protector. Many demons were after the jewel, but none of them succeeded in obtaining it. Until the day he met Kagome." Kagome cringed when he said her name. "I was still so young at the time, but I could tell he had feelings for her. He wanted her to become human so they could be together, but one day he betrayed her. She nearly slashed his arm off, but managed to seal her to the tree before he died. Soon after sealing her to the tree he died because of his injuries. He ordered me to burn the jewel with his body, and I did as he asked.

It has been fifty years since my brothers' death, and here you sit the reincarnation of him. The jewel lay inside your body, until you came here, once you crossed over its power was reinstated, and thus Mistress Centipede came after you."

Kagome barged into the little hut with rage in her golden eyes. "I did not kill Aito. He betrayed me!" She yelled bearing her teeth.

"That is not what he told me before he took his last breath. You betrayed him, and told him you never cared for him. You just wanted the jewel to become a full demon." Miroku said.

"That is a lie! I never did such a thing. He is the one who never cared for me. He planed on killing me anyway!" she yelled, then ran out of the hut. Even though she acted tough, she had a soft side.

Kagome ran through the forest, and eventually rested on a tree branch. "How dare he accuse me of killing Aito!" she whispered to herself. The tree tops swayed in the wind. Leaves blew all around, and the crickets were loud.

Suddenly there was a voice in the wind. "You should hate Aito." It said.

"Who is there?" Kagome asked in a defensive stance. "Show yourself!"

"After all he is the one who betrayed _you. _You should be glad he is dead." The voice became louder, like it was getting closer to her.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked again with a growl.

"I am Anzu." A figure came into view. It was a woman. She had long dark hair, and piercing blue eyes. She was fairly tall and very pail. "Kagome, you should hate Aito. He sealed you to that tree. He never loved you."

"How do you know my name?" Kagome's voice was aggressive. Her claws were drawn, and she was crouched down in a protective stance.

"I know you very well. You are a half demon. Daughter of a human woman, and a dog demon. You fell in love with Aito, and planed to become human for him. But one day he betrayed you, he sealed you to that tree." She pointed to the tree behind Kagome.

"How do you know this?" Kagome growled.

"I know this because I am the one who turned you on each other. I transformed myself into you, and betrayed Aito. I told him that you never cared for him, and that he should be dead. Then you know the rest. I wanted the sacred jewel, and I still do. I will get all the shards, Kagome and I will destroy you." With a wave of her hand she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

This is such a short chapter, I know but there is a major storm coming and I probably wont have power for the next week so this is all for at least a week. Sorry! Please review and tell me what you think. I am thinking about discontinuing the story because I have been getting some negative responses to it, so tell me if I should keep writing or I should stop. Thank you!

Kagome stood there dumbfounded. She wanted to scream, and yell for Anzu to come back, but no words escaped her mouth. Suddenly she picked up a sent. It was familiar, and she knew exactly who it was. "Alright pest quit hiding! Come out from behind the tree." She yelled.

Inuyasha slowly walked out from behind the tree with his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, what do you want?" he asked.  
"Why were you following me?" she asked agitated.

"You wish I was following you. I was out taking a walk when I happened to run into you. I could care less where you go." He lied.

"Yeah alright I know you were following me. What did you hear?" she asked in a nervous tone.

"Just about everything, but I really don't care. Your relationship problems are none of my concern." He lied again, he felt weird around her. He had an attraction to her that he had never felt before. He didn't know if it was a good or bad thing though.

"Well good cuz' I don't need a pest like you in my business. Now run along before I really get annoyed." She turned her back toward him.

He just sighed and began to walk back to the village. "If she keeps acting like this how will we ever travel together? We are going to have to get along." Inuyasha thought. "If what that woman said was true, Kagome never did any of those things, and she was sealed to that tree for no reason. She did not kill Aito, that woman Anzu did." He put the pieces together in his head.

When he arrived at the hut Miroku was inside talking to someone. He quietly stepped closer to the hut to listen in.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is another chapter for you guys before the storm hits. Hope you all like it!

"Are you sure that is what she said?" Miroku asked.

"Of course I am sure old man! Why on earth would I make this up?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha was surprised to hear her voice. "How did she get here so fast?" he thought. He had just left her not even ten minutes ago. He listened in again.

"I see," Miroku said "The question is why she would want you two to betray each other?"

"I don't know I have never seen her before in my life. Did Aito ever speak of her?" she asked.

"Not that I remember. I was only a young child then, but I have never heard him speak that name. I do not know what to think of this. Ever since my brothers' death we all believed that you killed my brother, but now that this strange woman has appeared everything has changed. We now know that you did not kill my brother, and we must find all of the Shikon Jewel shards before Anzu does."

"I will avenge Aitos' death! I will make her die a slow painful death." Kagome's voice was full of anger.

Inuyasha could imagine Kagome killing someone. He could see her attack someone with her sharp claws, and slash them everywhere. He could see the blood fly everywhere, and it all over her claws. He shuttered at this thought, he did not want to get on her bad side.

While Kagome and Miroku talked she knew Inuyasha was listening in. She could smell his scent; it was strangely similar to Aito, but different at the same time. Inuyasha smelled of freshly cut grass and roses, on the other hand Aito smelled of roses and cherry blossoms. It was very strange for her, but she was going to have to get use to it.

It had been two days since Inuyasha had been home so he decided he would go back. He had to hurry back though because they had to start their journey. He had a day to explain everything to his family, get supplies, and return to the futile era. He waved goodbye to Miroku as he made his was to the well. When he reached the well he stopped. He stared at the well, and wondered what power it possessed. If it brought him all the way five hundred years into the past, where else could this ancient well take people?

He then hopped into the well, as he fell the blue light engulfed him. When the light was gone he looked up. It seemed like he was back at the shrine. He could hear Sota yelling for their mother, and grandpa yelling at Sota to be quiet. He climbed up the well, and hopped over the side. As he walked to the house Buyo noticed him and began to weave back and forth through his legs purring. "Hi Buyo!" he chuckled.

When he reached the door he took off his shoes, and went inside. His mother was in the kitchen doing the dishes when she heard the door. When she turned she saw her son standing there as though he never left. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she ran towards him. "Where have you been?" she cried as she hugged him. "We have been worried sick!"

"Well I think you need to sit down in order for me to explain. Go get Sota and Grandpa too, they should know." He told his mother. She gave him a puzzled look, but did what she was told.

Once the whole family was assembled in the living room Inuyasha began to explain. "You see there was this jewel stuck inside my body, the Shikon Jewel to be specific. When I went into the well to get Buyo the jewel transported me back five hundred years into the past. While I was there I was attack by a demon that wanted the jewel, but this half demon named Kagome killed it. Then the jewel burst out of my body, and another demon took it. The priest Miroku and I pursued it, and I killed it, but I also shattered the jewel.

Now myself and Kagome have to gather the jewel shards in order to prevent demons from obtaining its power, and destroy everything. I am free to travel back and forth in order to attend school and stuff, but I must go back and search for the shards." When he finally finished he looked at his family. They all stared at him like he was crazy.

"Did you hit your head?" his mother asked getting up off the couch, and walking towards him.

"No I am telling the truth. I am the reincarnation of Aito, the great priest. I have spiritual powers that Miroku told me of, but I have to unlock them in order to unleash my full power. I only have a day back so I was hoping I could shower and take a nap. I am exhausted; sleeping on the ground is not very comfortable." He told his mother.

"The boy is telling the truth Airi." Inuyasha's grandfather told his mother. "There is legends of the Shikon no Tama, or the Jewel of four souls. It holds great power that is influenced by whatever possess it. If it falls into evil hands the jewel becomes tainted, and turns black. A priest or priestess with purification powers is able to purify it though if such a thing happened. Inuyasha you were meant to travel into the past, and to help with the sacred jewel. We will take care of things here when you are there. There is no need to worry."

"Why does everything happen to him?" Sota wined.

"Because I am awesome, that's why." Inuyasha smirked. "I am going to take a shower, and take a nap now. In the morning I am going back so I need to pack some supplies. Wake me up in an hour or so." With that he walked up the steps into his room.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is another short chapter. I am on a roll even though it is late so I though I would post another short one before I went to bed. Hope you enjoy it.

When he reached his room he walked over to his closet. He grabbed a pair of grey sweat pants, and a white tank top. He got his shampoo out of the closet, and went into the bathroom. Meanwhile downstairs his mother was packing a yellow backpack full of supplies for his journey. She worried about him; she did not want her son to get hurt. After he husband had died she became very protective of her children.

She put a few packages of Ramen, a first aid kit, some bottles of water, and a few snacks if they got hungry in between. It would last them about two weeks at the least. Once she finished packing the bag she went up to his room, and took his school uniform to be washed. Once she put them in the wash, she decided to start dinner.

Inuyasha was now out of the shower feeling tiered as ever. His back ached from sleeping on the ground, and his arm was sore from being thrown by Mistress Centipede. He plopped down on his bed on his stomach. He buried his face in his pillow as he slowly drifted into a deep sleep. It was a dreamless sleep, but it was the most amazing sleep he had ever gotten.

When he woke up he was groggy. He rubbed his eyes like he could rub the sleep out of them and looked at the clock. It was one o'clock in the morning. He was confused; his mother was supposed to wake him up in an hour. He still felt tiered so he set his alarm clock for eight o'clock in the morning, and went back to sleep.

Before he knew it his alarm went off. It felt like it had only been an hour to him, but he did not turn the alarm off. The alarm woke up Sota. He walked in wiping the sleep from his eyes. He had a pillow in his hand. "Turn that dang alarm off would ya?" he said throwing it at his older brother.

"Get out!" Inuyasha moaned as he reached for the alarm clock. He knew he had to get up, but he did not want to. He dragged himself out of bed, and went over to his closet to get his clean school uniform. He was half asleep as he got dressed, then he walked sleepily to the bathroom. He turned on the sink, and splashed some water on his face to wake him up. Once he was fully awake he brushed through his short silver hair, and brushed his teeth. Once he was finished with his daily routine, he went down stairs.

His mother had already made breakfast, and they were all sitting down eating. "Good morning!" Inuyasha said taking a seat beside his brother.

"Good morning honey, I packed your bag for you while you slept. You have a least two weeks worth of food, and I gave you a first aid kit just incase. You should be all set." She said with a smile.

I know it is an odd place to stop but I can barely keep my eyes open. I will hopefully have another chapter up tomorrow before the storm arrives. Please R&R I would really appreciate it!


	8. Chapter 8

Here is yet another short chapter. Sorry for all the short ones, I just wanted to get as many chapters in before the storm hits. Enjoy!

"Oh, thanks mom that sure saves me a lot of trouble. What are you going to tell school?" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't worry about that dear boy, I will handle it. I'll tell then you have… meningitis yes meningitis!" his grandfather told him, clearly proud of himself for coming up with such a great excuse.

"Thanks gramps! Sota you better not go and tell all of your little dorky friends, or I swear you will get it." Inuyasha told his brother in a malicious tone.

"I know gosh, a little trust would be nice. Well I have to go bye guys!" he said grabbing his school bag, and running out the door.

"Now that he is gone I have something to give you, follow me." his grandfather told him.

Inuyasha followed his grandfather as he led him around the house to the old shed where they kept all the ancient artifacts. "Now you will be in great danger there, and you need to protect yourself. I want you to take these with you, they will protect you, and when you need to, to protect others." He handed Inuyasha a bow and a quiver of arrows. "Since you have great spiritual powers the impact of these arrows will be much stronger then that of a normal person. Use them wisely."

"Thank you grandpa." He bowed as a sign of respect.

As Inuyasha walked back to the house he examined the bow. It was almost rectangular in shape, it was also very long. The red color of the bow glistened in the early morning sun. "I am going to need some practice" he thought.

When he returned to the house he grabbed his belongings, said goodbye to his family, and headed to the Bone Eaters Well. Before he could reach the well he heard his mother calling him from behind.

"Yeah mom?" he turned around to see her running toward him.

When she reached him she hugged him very tightly. "Just be safe, okay?" she said with tears running down her cheeks.

He hugged his mother back as tightly as he could. He was very close to his mother after his father had died, and always worried about her. "I'll be fine, trust me. I love you mom." He said.

"Goodbye!" she yelled as she watched Inuyasha jump over the side of the well, and disappear into a bright blue light.

-Feudal era-

Once Inuyasha was on the other side of the well he climbed up. When he was up, and threw his bag over his shoulders, and found Kagome lounging on the sacred tree.

"Where have you been pest?" she asked

"In my own time, I needed to get supplies and stuff." His bow was in his hand, and the quiver was slung on his back.

"Well it took you long enough; we have to start finding the shards. We can't have Anzu get to the shards before us." She said annoyed.

"Alright, I just have to go see Miroku real quick then we can leave." He walked to the village, he felt strange though. He had this odd feeling in his stomach that he had never felt before. Before he reached the village he could tell there was something wrong. There were large clouds of black smoke coming from it. He quickly ran towards it.

Meanwhile Kagome was still sitting against the sacred tree when suddenly she smelled something. "Human blood." She said to herself. She got to her feet, and began to run toward the village.


	9. Chapter 9

This is another short one sorry!

-At the village-

Things were going downhill fast at the village. There were demons everywhere devouring people alive. There was blood and dead bodies everywhere when Inuyasha arrived. He looked around in horror; he could not believe his eyes. Almost the entire village had been slaughtered in such a short amount of time. Huts were burning all around as some villagers fought for their lives. Inuyasha turned to see Miroku surrounded by at least fifteen demons, and he was losing. Inuyasha knew what he had to do; he picked an arrow from his quiver, and loaded it onto the bow. He pulled back, took a deep breath, and aimed at his targets.

"I can do this." Inuyasha told himself. He steadied his hand, and released the arrow. Just like last time it picked up unnatural speed, and glowed purple. When it hit the demons they burst into ashes just like the giant bird had. Miroku realized it was him, and bowed. It was no time to celebrate though. There were many more demons to be destroyed, and not many villagers were left.

"Watch out!" a voice yelled behind Inuyasha.

When he turned he saw Kagome slash a demon in half that seemed as though it was going to eat him. "Thanks." He told her.

"Don't thank me yet." She said pointing to the many demons heading toward them.

"Wait," Inuyasha said. "I think I sense a jewel shard near by." The feeling in his stomach grew stronger, and more pronounced.

"Well hurry up and find it before we get eaten." She yelled attacking on coming demons.

Inuyasha looked around, and tried to find the jewel shard, but was unsuccessful. He noticed that there was a dark cloud hovering over the village, when he looked up at it he saw a small object that glowed a purple aura. "There it is!" he yelled over to Kagome.

"In the cloud?" she asked while she cut off the head to what looked like a bear demon.

"Yeah right in the middle." He told her.

"Alright but we have to get rid of all these demons first." She yelled over the screeching demons.

He already had an arrow loaded up, and was ready to shoot. "Way ahead of you." He said then released the arrow. The purple light surrounded it once again as it flew threw the air. When it hit the demons it did not do anything at first, but then it exploded, and all the demons around them were blown up in the explosion.

"Whoa." Inuyasha said as he looked around them for more demons but saw none.

"No time to be all proud of yourself pest, we need to the jewel shard." She said as if there was nothing wrong, but there was. Blood was seeping threw the side of her robes.

"Are you ok?" he asked worried.

"I am fine; I do not feel a thing since I am a half demon this injury is but minor. Now hop on my back so we can go get the shard." She told him.

He went over and go on her back like she was giving him a piggy back ride. She ran toward the cloud at a rapid pace. She was very strong, and very fast. Once they were under the low bearing cloud Inuyasha hopped off of her back.

Suddenly there was chuckling coming from the dark cloud. "I see you have defeated all of our demons." The loud voice said.

"Who are you? Show yourself coward!" Kagome yelled.

"You wish to fight us?" he said in an amused voice.

"You bet your sorry asses! Now come down, and fight!" Kagome yelled once more.

"It is your funeral." The voice said as a piece of the cloud descended towards the earth. There were two men standing on the piece of dark could. One was very tall, and had a long black braid down his back. His eyes were blood red, and he carried a long spear that was bigger then Inuyasha. The other was the less attractive of the two. He seemed to be more like a demon then the other. He looked like a toad and a snake mixed together. He had a small black braid sticking out of the back of his head. He did not wield any weapons.

"Who are you exactly?" Inuyasha asked.

"We are the thunder brothers. I am Hiten and this is my brother Manten. We will also be the ones responsible for killing you. Prepare to die!" the one name Hiten said.


	10. Chapter 10

Here is a long chapter for you guys! Sorry it has been awhile, Hurricane Sandy was really bad. Well here it is.

"You get Hiten, I got Manten!" Inuyasha yelled as the thunder brothers ran towards them. Kagome nodded then returned her attention to Hiten.

As Hiten ran towards Kagome he spun his spear around so fast it was a blur in his hands. Kagome wasn't sure how to take him on, after all he had a weapon, and she did not. The only thing she had to defend herself was her claws.

"I usually don't fight women, but today I think I will make an exception." Hiten said swinging his sword at her.

"Well see about that when I kill you!" she said dodging his attack.

He was very quick with that spear of his. Every time he made an attempt to strike her, thunder filled the sky. Suddenly he stopped trying to strike her. He simply lifted his spear up, and began to draw a circle in the sky. As he did so the black clouds mad a funnel at the end of his spear. "Die!" he yelled then set the funnel speeding towards Kagome.

-Inuyasha-

Manten leisurely walked towards Inuyasha. "Ha, you puny human, do you really think you can defeat me? I am Manten master of lightning, you will never be able to defeat me." he took a deep breathe, and spat fire in his direction.

Inuyasha had learned that he had purification powers from Miroku, and decided to put them to the test. He loaded an arrow onto his bow, and shot. The purple light engulfed the arrow, and it went straight through the fire, extinguishing it as it flew through.

"Oh I see you are a young priest, no matter I will destroy you either way." As he said this there was a sudden explosion over where Kagome stood. Manten became distracted by it, and was wide open.

Inuyasha took this as an advantage, and shot another arrow. As it hit Manten he bellowed in pain. He managed to pull the arrow out of his arm before it completely destroyed him though.

"You stupid human, you have destroyed my arm. Now I will destroy you!" Manten lunged at Inuyasha now holding a sword.

He tried to doge it, but the tip of the sword cut his arm. He put his hand tightly on the cut in order to stop the bleeding, but he couldn't keep his hand there forever.

Manten chuckled. "You are so weak! I am done fooling around now. I will kill you then devour you whole!" he prepared to spit fire at Inuyasha, but something stopped him.

There was a small fox like creature pulling on the nub of braid he had on the back of his head. "You big meanie! You killed my father!" it yelled.

"Get off of me you nuisance!" Manten yelled trying to pull the little creature off of him. He was finally able to pry the creature off, and flung him off to the side. "So you are the son of the fox demon I now where around my waist." He said looking down at the fox pelt he was wearing. "You will join your father soon, but first I have other business to take care of." he turned back to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stood there arrow at the ready. "You will be the one to die." He said shooting it.

Manten managed to doge it though. "Ha you missed me!" he taunted.

He spat fire at Inuyasha again. This time he hit his target. Once the fire went out Inuyasha was revealed lying on the ground motionless, full of burns.

-Kagome-

Kagome was now on the ground because of the black tornado. Blood was dripping from her mouth, and her side was bleeding more then it was before. "I can't open my eyes." She thought. "Why can't I open my eyes?"

She could smell blood, and it wasn't just any blood, it was Inuyasha's blood. "I have to get up!" she told herself. "Open your eyes!" She felt protective of him, but she didn't know why.

She could hear Hiten's footsteps getting closer. She slowly began to regain movement and consciousness. She opened her eyes to see Hiten raising his spear to go in for the kill shot. She now had full control of her body and spun around tripping Hiten in the process.

"You stupid mutt! How did you survive my black tornado? Well it doesn't matter you cannot possibly survive it twice." He prepared to draw the circle in the sky once more, but instead winced in pain because Kagome dug her claws into his chest.

"You aren't going to do that again." She said jumping backwards.

"Enough playing around!" His eyes became redder then they were before. He was quicker then normal, and jammed his spear right into Kagomes' stomach.

Black dots began to invade her vision as she fell to the ground, bleeding out. "No!" was the last thing that escaped her mouth.

-Inuyasha-

He could hear a high pitched voice calling out to him to wake up. It sounded like a little kid. "Wake up!" it said "Please wake up!"

Inuyasha tried to move, but it hurt too much. He opened his eyes to find the little fox creature standing there. "Wh… what's going on?"

"You were hit by Manten's fire. You are burned pretty badly. I think your friend is dead. Hiten drove his spear right through her stomach. She hasn't moved since." The little fox said looking down.

"What happened to Hiten?" he asked slowly getting up.

"He is coming this way. They will kill us both!" he said.

"Not while I am here. Where are my bow and arrows?" Inuyasha now stood up examining himself.

The little demon ran over to a tree, and then ran back with Inuyasha's weapons in hand. "Here, they are a little burnt though."

"Alright, stay behind me so you don't get hurt. What is your name?" he said slinging his quiver over is back.

"Huh? Oh my name is Shippo." He said looking up at Inuyasha. He was only about two foot tall with red hair tied into a ponytail on the back of his head. He had little fox ears at the top of his head, and a bushy tail.

"Well Shippo I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." He then turned his attention to the thunder brothers.

I know it is a bad chapter, I promise the next one will be better. Please R&R I would really appreciate it!


	11. Chapter 11

Here is a short chapter to keep you guys held up. I probably won't have another chapter up until Wednesday. Thanks for all the support!

"Do you really think you can defeat both of us? You are but a mere human." Hiten laughed.

"I may be human, but I have powers you could never think of. Today will be the end of the Thunder Brothers, and your reign of terror." Inuyasha said holding up his bow, and arrow already set.

Shippo stood quietly behind Inuyasha, trembling with fear. Inuyasha had to defeat them, if he didn't they would for sure be killed. He took a deep breath, and tried to summon all the power he could. He could feel the power circulate around the tip of the arrow, and knew now was the time to shoot. Manten was the closest, so that is who he aimed it at. He released the arrow, and as I flew through the air it was engulfed in blue light instead of purple. He could feel the power surging through the air as it slammed into Manten where his heart should be.

He exploded in a big flash of blue light that made everyone look away. When they could return their gaze there was nothing left of Manten. In his place laid a shard of the Shikon no Tama.

"You!" Hiten yelled. "You killed my brother! I will avenge his death by killing you. In the process of you killing him, I absorbed his powers in order to become stronger. Now there is no possible way for you to defeat me!" he held up his spear.

He began to draw the same circle in the sky as he did with Kagome. Unlike Kagome Inuyasha knew he could never sustain an injury like that, and live. There was no time to move out of the way for he had already sent the dark tornado in the direction where Inuyasha and Shippo stood.

He closed his eyes preparing for the impact, but it never came. Instead he was on the ground with something heavy on top of him. When he opened his eyes he saw a bloody Kagome sprawled out on him.

"You're alive?" he asked shocked at the wounds she had sustained.

She rolled off of him, her face showing how much pain she was in. "Corse I am, I would never let a demon such as that be the cause of my demise. What happened to the other?" She asked.

"Oh I took care of him, but it drained most of my energy. I don't know how much longer we can take this. Hiten told me as Manten died he absorbed his powers, and is now even more powerful then he was before." He told her slowly getting to his feet. When he got up he realized he had been lying on Shippo the whole time. "Oh, sorry Shippo I didn't know you were under me."

"Who is the runt?" Kagome asked slowly getting up because of the pain.

"Oh this is Shippo. The Thunder Brothers killed his father, and he sort of saved my life." He told her.

"Well it's to dangerous for the runt to be here, he needs to leave." She said leaning against a rock for support. She was bleeding everywhere, and she was in a lot of pain.

"I'm not going anywhere! They killed my father, and I want to see both of them dead. One is already so there is only one left. I am not leaving!" Shippo said crossing his arms.

"Fine but if you get killed it is not my fault." Kagome said wincing in pain.

Suddenly a loud voice boomed over them. "Oh how nice a little reunion. It won't last for much longer though for you will all soon be dead." Hiten now glowed a black aura. The two shards were in his chest, and they were also black.

"The shards are tainted. They are pure black; we have to get them before it is too late!" Inuyasha said.

"Alright, how will we kill him though, his power has increased ten fold. We have no chance." Kagome said.

"Hold on there is no we in this situation. You are hurt too badly, you can barely even move." Inuyasha said walking towards Hiten.

"Oh no you don't!" she got to her feet, and began to walk with Inuyasha.

"Are you sure you feel up to this?" he asked not knowing how much more she could take.

"I'm fine, let's just focus on the current issue." She said looking at Hiten.

Hop you all enjoyed it! R&R please!


	12. Chapter 12

Did you really think I wasn't going to post another chapter until Wednesday? Well here is another chapter!

"Are you finally ready to perish?" Hiten asked amused.

"In your dreams." Kagome said clearly in pain.

Hiten simply laughed, then became serious. Thunder and lightning filled the sky as he clapped his hands together. He pointed a finger at them, and lightning flew towards them at a rapid pace. Inuyasha and Kagome jumped off to the side as the lightning hit the ground.

"You should be trembling in fear. I am now master of thunder and lightning, and no one can stop me." he said.

Shippo was suddenly on Inuyasha's shoulder. "What is it Shippo?"

"I think I know a way to defeat him. My father told me that his spear holds all of his power, maybe if we get the spear he will be weakened, and we might be able to defeat him." Shippo told him

"That might just work! Thanks Shippo, now go somewhere safe." He told him. "Kagome, Shippo just told me that his spear holds all of his power. If we get the spear away from him we might have a chance."

"Alright." She said

Inuyasha loaded another arrow up, and prepared to shoot it. He didn't think he could summon that much power again, so he just shot the arrow. It was engulfed in a purple light, but it was very weak. Hiten simply caught it in mid air, and crushed it in his hands.

"I see your power has weakened young priest, and your little friend is injured very badly. Do everyone a favor and just give up already." he made the circle in the sky again, but this time sent a black tornado with lightning towards them.

Suddenly Shippo jumped in front of them. "Fox Fire!" he yelled, and a bunch of blue fire blocked them, but it wasn't enough.

Inuyasha was sure they were all doomed when more of the blue fire surrounded them. It wasn't coming from Shippo, so who was it coming from? The dark tornado was sent hurtling back towards Hiten, and hit him straight on.

"NO!" he yelled as he disintegrated right in front of them. The sky cleared of all dark clouds, and the sun was shining.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"It… couldn't have been. That was the Fox Fire of my father. I think once we destroyed Manten his soul was released, and he protected us with his last ounce of power. Thank you father." Shippo said looking down as tears welled up in his eyes.

Inuyasha patted his head, and then walked over to where the two tainted sacred jewel shards laid. They were still pure black, and produced an evil aura. When he bent down, and picked them up, and they immediately purified. "Whoa, I guess gramps was right." He said. He put the jewel shards in his pocket, and walked back over to his friends.

When he got there Kagome was passed out on the ground because of all the blood loss. Inuyasha quickly grabbed his backpack, and took out his first aid kit. He took out some antibiotics, and some gauze. He took off her kimono, and rolled up her under layer to reveal her stomach. Inuyasha gasped at what he saw. There was a giant hole in her stomach, and it was bleeding badly.

He took the antibiotics, and poured it on the wound. She moaned but never opened her eyes. He carefully wiped the blood off as best he could, then began to wrap the wound in gauze. After he finished dressing her wound he rolled down her under layer, and put her red kimono back on.

He hadn't realized how burnt he was until he examined himself. He didn't have time to dress his wounds because Miroku came walking towards him. "Are ye alright?" he asked concerned.

"Well were alive if that's what you mean. We need to get Kagome back to the village." He told him.

"There isn't much left of it, but some huts including mine still stand. When we get there I have herbs that can treat ye burns, come." He said.

Inuyasha carefully picked Kagome up, and carried her to what was left of the village. She was a lot lighter then he thought she would be. Shippo followed close behind, trying to keep up. Once they were at the village they went to Miroku's hut and laid Kagome down. While she rested Miroku used herbs to help heal Inuyasha's burns.

"That was some battle. Ye are lucky ye are alive. Kagome is injured very badly, she is lucky she didn't lose any more blood. Ye need to rest now; I will be back later to treat ye burns again." With that Miroku left Inuyasha to rest. Shippo was in the corner curled up fast asleep. Kagome was on a matt sleeping. Inuyasha leaned his head against the wall, and quickly fell asleep.

Here you go! Tell me how you like it!


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the wait! Where I live just had Halloween tonight because of hurricane sandy, and I was on candy duty. So here is chapter 13!

-A few hours later-

When Kagome opened her eyes she could not move, because of how much pain she was in. The last thing she remembered was Inuyasha shooting his arrow at Hiten, and then she drew a blank. When she looked in the corner of the hut she saw him fast asleep, leaning against the wall. She hadn't realized how badly he was burnt until now. When she looked in the other corner she saw Shippo fast asleep scrunched into a little ball. "Did we defeat Hiten?" she asked herself.

She didn't now, but at least everyone was alive. She lay there and just stared at the ceiling. She thought about how Inuyasha fought. He had spirit, and didn't back down once. She was surprised how brave he was. She suddenly felt tiered again, and was soon asleep again.

Soon after Kagome fell asleep, Inuyasha woke up. He felt a lot better with the help of Miroku's herbs. He decided he needed to clear his head, so he went to take a walk. It was a beautiful day out; leaves fell all around him as he walked through the forest. It was almost fall so there was a chill in the air. As he walked he though about the last twenty-four hours. He had almost died multiple times, and had second degree burns all over his body.

"Should I even be here?" he asked himself. "I don't belong in the time period, me being here could mess up the time stream, but I have to stay. It's my fault the sacred jewel was shattered in the first place." Before he knew it he was standing in front of the sacred tree. "This is where it all started." He thought.

He walked over to it, and touched the mark that the arrow made. He could still feel traces of the Aito's seal. Suddenly he became light headed, and sat at the base of the tree. He rested his head on the tree as he steadied his breath. "If that's not even half the danger we will face on this journey, I can't wait till we get started." Inuyasha groaned.

"Stop complaining would ya?" a familiar voice asked. When he turned he saw a weak Kagome standing there.

"What are you doing here? You should be resting!" he said in a stern voice.

"Please, I don't need as much time to heal as you do. I feel better already." She said stretching, but then winced in pain. She was still in a lot of pain, and Inuyasha knew it.

Inuyasha rushed over just as she was about to collapse. He put her arm around his neck, and began to help her back to the hut.

"Hey Inuyasha?" she said looking at him.

"Yeah?" he asked puzzled at how she said his name. It was the first time she had called him his real name instead of pest.

"Were… weren't you scared yesterday? While I was conscious you never seemed to back down once, and I was kind of impressed." Her voice was kind and gentle something Inuyasha was not use to.

"Well yeah I was scared, but I wasn't ready to die. I guess I got an adrenalin rush, and it helped me protect myself and Shippo. I have never really been faced with a choice that great such as die or live and fight for another day. I guess it is the first of many." He sighed.

"Yeah I guess so." She said looking off into the distance. "Speaking of runts, what are we going to do with him?" she asked.

"I don't know really, when we get back he might be gone already. He is just a kid, and by the looks of it he seems to be on his own." Inuyasha felt bad for Shippo. He reminded him of his little brother, and he knew what it felt like to lose a father.

"Well he is not coming with us. You got that?" she asked in an aggressive tone.

"Whatever you say Kagome." He snickered.

They walked in silence after that. They both felt awkward being this close to each other. As they walked through a part of the woods where it was only cherry blossom trees, petals began to fall all around the.

"Wow, this is cool." Inuyasha said looking at the trees.

"They are very pretty, aren't they?" Kagome seemed very innocent, and kind. Inuyasha was stunned that she hadn't called him pest once yet.

When they finally reached the hut Shippo was awake, and was sitting with Miroku drinking some tea.

"Ah I see ye have returned, where did ye go?" Miroku asked.

"I went to take a walk, and I don't know what Kagome was doing." He told her.

"What were ye doing child?" Miroku asked Kagome as Inuyasha set her down.

"I… I thought I smelled a familiar scent." She said looking down.

"Who's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"My… my sister Kikyo." She looked away in disgust.

First nice moment between Inuyasha and Kagome! And guess who's coming in the next few chapters! Hope you all enjoyed it.


	14. Chapter 14

Here is a short chapter. I don't know when I will have another chapter up because I have a lot of school work to catch up on. Hope you enjoy it.

"You… you have a sister?" Inuyasha asked in a shocked tone.

"Well half sister, but I could care less. She hates me, and I hate her just the same. Unlike me she is a full demon, and is very wicked. I still cannot believe I am related to her." She sounded annoyed, and Inuyasha thought she sounded just like him when he was complaining about Sota.

"I never heard Aito talk about ye having a sibling." Miroku pondered this for a moment. "Is she a threat to the village?"

"I doubt it, she cannot stand humans. I don't know why she would be around here though. She likes to stay in the west where our father once ruled." She told them taking a sip of tea.

"Hmm I wonder if she knows ye have been freed from the seal. She might just be curious, but still we have to be cautious." Miroku told them.

A thought then popped into Inuyasha's mind. "Hey Shippo?"

"Yeah?" he asked looking up at him.

"What are you going to do now? I mean the Thunder Brothers are dead, and your father is now at peace." Inuyasha wondered if he even had anywhere to go.

"I… I don't know. My tribe was completely wiped out, and I am the only one left." He said looking into his cup of tea.

"Well you could come with us. Would you want to?" he asked ignoring the glares he was getting from Kagome.

"Really? I don't want to be in the way." He said

"Yeah, why not? You won't be in the way." Inuyasha smiled.

"Then I guess I am going with you guys!" Shippo perked up.

"Oh no you are not, we talked about it pest!" She said returning to her normal self. Inuyasha smirked for she had returned to the person he knew.

"I never said I agreed to it, and come on he has no where else to go." Inuyasha argued with her.

"That has nothing to do with us, besides the kid will be in more danger with us." She rolled her eyes.

"Not when we are here to protect him, just let him come. I will take full responsibility of him." Inuyasha pleaded.

"Fine but I am not going to be the one saving him every time he gets into trouble." She sighed.

Inuyasha knew he could persuade her. Shippo was now apart of the group, and would soon regret his decision.

Suddenly Kagome stiffened, and began to sniff the air. "She's here." She got up and walked out of the hut.

Inuyasha grabbed his bow and arrows, and followed her outside. When he was out he saw someone standing there. She was taller then Kagome, but had the same long black hair as her. When Inuyasha took a closer look at her face he noticed that she had four purple marks on her face that looked like scratches on each side of her cheeks, she also had a crescent moon shape on her forehead. Though she looked similar to Kagome she had somewhat normal ears instead of dog ears.

Her ears looked like they belonged on an elf. She wore white robes with red, yellow, and blue designs. She had a white fluffy thing around her shoulder, that seemed to be apart of her kimono. She wore protective armor on her chest that was a grey color, and carried two swords.

"What are you doing here Kikyo?" Kagome asked with a growl.

"That is none of your business; I was simply passing through when I smelled your filthy scent. I haven't smelled that stench since you were sealed to that tree, and when I smelled it I presumed you had been released. I seem to be right." She had the same bored expression, and spoke calmly.

"I know you Kikyo; that is not all you intended to do. What do you want?" she asked again.

"You have something I want, and I will get it." she said.

"What are you talking about? I don't have anything." Kagome was puzzled as to what she had that her sister wanted.

"You are a fool Kagome. When our father died he left something for each of us. He left me the Tenseiga, and you the Tessaiga. Each sword was crafted of one of his fangs. The sword he left me is useless, it cannot even kill. The Tessaiga is what I wish to possess. It holds great demonic powers, and a half breed such as you does not deserve its power. Father was a fool to leave such a powerful sword to you, and I will prove him wrong by taking what is rightfully mine." She took a step towards Inuyasha and Kagome, and they took two steps back.

So now you have met Kikyo, Kagomes older sister. Tell me what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't have a damn sword!" Kagome was annoyed, and looked like she was ready to pounce.

Kikyo's facial expression never changed, and Inuyasha was starting to think her face was stuck like that. "Father was a fool, but he knew a few tricks. You do possess the Tessaiga, but you did not know until now. Father hid it where no one would find it, but I just so happen to know where it is." She walked towards them with her hand raised.

She touched the tip of her nail to Kagome's left eye. As she moved it away something moved with her. A small black pearl was emerging out of her eye, but she could not protest for she was frozen. Once the pearl was completely out Kagome regained mobility, Inuyasha turned to see that her left eye was now completely white.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Kagome yelled holding her eye.

"Tessaiga is where our fathers' bones lay, and this is the portal to get there. Now that I have it, I will be able to get the Tessaiga." She threw the black pearl up into the air, and it burst open into a swirling portal.

With wide eyes the two watched as Kikyo jumped into it, and completely disappear. The two stood there shocked at what they had just witnessed.

"I am going in." Kagome said taking a step closer to the portal.

"Then I am coming with you." Inuyasha said standing by her side.

"No, this is my battle not yours. You stay here, and help protect the village." She said.

"They will be just fine without me; I am not going to let you go alone. I am coming." He said again.

They had to stop arguing for the portal was getting smaller and smaller by the second. "Fine but stay out of the way, get on my back."

Inuyasha hopped on her back like he had done before, and she jumped into the swirling portal. As soon as she jumped in it closed behind them. As they floated through it there seemed to be other entrances to other dimensions as well. Kagome knew where to go because she tracked Kikyo scent.

"What is this place?" Inuyasha asked looking at each portal with curiosity.

"I have heard about it in stories my mother use to tell me. It is called kazukazu, it means many. It can take you to different dimensions, where ever you want, but there is a drawback. You can only use it once, after that it is just a normal black pearl. Now shut up so I can focus on following Kikyo's scent." She quickly turned her attention back to sniffing her sister out.

Inuyasha stared at each portal wondering where each one lead, he wondered if it was even possible for this to exist. Inuyasha suddenly realized Kagome had stopped. She was floating in front of a swirl of florescent yellow. "This is it." she said, but was motionless.

"Then why don't we go in?" he asked.

"This is where my old man is laid to rest. I don't know what to expect." She said quietly, almost at a whisper.

"Well we can't just float here forever, let's just go in and find out." Inuyasha told her, trying to get her to move forward.

She took a deep breath, and went through the yellow swirl. Once on the other side they found themselves falling. They had been dropped in mid air, and when they looked down they were heading towards pointed rocks. Kagome lost grip on Inuyasha, and he fell beside her. She reached over to grab him, but he drifted away. Kagome didn't know what to do at that point, they were falling to their deaths, and there was nothing she could do about it. As she looked around she noticed this whole place was filled with pointed rocks, so there was no where safe to land. She looked around to spot a flock of giant brown birds flying in their direction. She suddenly got an idea. She attempted to grab Inuyasha again, and was successful. Just as one of the birds passed under them she jumped on its back right before they hit the rocks.

"Nice thinking, I thought we were goners. Now where do we go?" Inuyasha asked looking around seeing nothing but pointed rocks, and vultures.

"We have to find my old mans grave. It has to be somewhere around here. I would be able to find it easily, but I can't pick up Kikyo's scent." She sniffed the air, but picked nothing up.

They flew for what seemed like hours, but came across nothing new. Kagome though they had gone through the wrong portal when suddenly something huge came into view. It was the skeleton of a giant dog with armor on. Kagome knew exactly whose skeleton it was, and they proceeded to fly towards it.

I know bad chapter! The next chapter will be better!


	16. Chapter 16

The great dog demons skeleton was the size of four skyscrapers put together. Inuyasha knew it was the resting place of her father, so he did not say anything; he didn't want to make her upset. As they flew over they saw that there was a safe place to land. It was a flat stone surface right next to her fathers face. Once they landed they thanked the giant bird, and watched as it flew off.

"Now what?" Inuyasha asked looking around.

"I…" she sniffed the air. "There is a light trace of Kikyo scent, it seems like she went inside. Let's go." She began to walk, but Inuyasha did not move.

"We… were actually going inside the skeleton of you're father?" The idea of going into the hallow skeleton of a giant dog demon freaked Inuyasha out.

"Yeah and your problem is?" she asked with an attitude.

"We are going inside the decayed body of your father! That is what's wrong, you don't find this a bit gross?" he asked her trying not to pop a vain.

"Well yeah but we can't just let Kikyo get the Tessaiga. It was meant for me after all. Let's just hurry up before she gets it please." She began to walk.

Inuyasha knew he had lost this battle, and began to follow her like a lost puppy. As they walked in through the giant dogs' mouth they could see the rotting teeth on the ground. Inuyasha stayed close behind Kagome for he didn't want any unwelcome surprises. They wondered through what appeared to be his ribcage, the ribcage was about thirty-five foot wide, and could have housed over one thousand people. Inuyasha tried to stay calm, and not think about the fact that they were inside the skeleton of Kagome's dead father.

As they continued to walk Inuyasha saw bones lying everywhere, he thought they might be heading towards the stomach, and he was right. They turned a corner to see Kikyo standing there staring at something. They walked closer to see what it was, and found that is was a sword. Kikyo noticed their presence, and turned to stare at them, her eyes now glowing red.

"You dare follow me?" she asked her voice radiating off of the inside of their fathers stomach. "You are nothing but a mutt, and will never be more then that. Now you can watch as I Kikyo take possession of Tessaiga." She took a few more steps towards the battered looking sword, and reached out for it. She was soon stopped when a flash of pink light shocked her, and she flew backwards. "It seems as though father knew I would come, no matter you will fetch it for me!" she ran towards Kagome at a rapid pace.

Kagome pushed Inuyasha out of the way, and ran towards her sister. The red glow was now fading from Kikyo's eyes, and she seemed as though nothing could stop her from killing her sister. Both sisters had their claws raised, and ready to strike each other. Inuyasha fell to the ground when Kagome pushed him, and now lay in a pile of bones. As he got up a sharp bone pierced him in the leg, and was now bleeding.

He quickly pulled the bone out, and held his hand where the blood was coming out. He knew he had to stop the bleeding, but he didn't know how. Finally he got an idea; he tore the sleeve of his shirt off, and tied it around his wound. He wobbled as he got up, but managed to without sustaining any more injuries from the bones. When he turned he saw Kagome and Kikyo fighting each other ruthlessly.

Kagome quickly dodged all of her sister's attacks, and Kikyo did the same to hers. They seemed as though they were evenly matched, but Kikyo had powers way more advanced then her sister.

"Poison claw!" Kikyo yelled ripping through the flesh of her sisters' arm.

Green poison and blood oozed out of Kagome's right arm. She held her arm, and winced in pain. "You wretch!" she yelled as she ran over to her sister. "Iron reevor soul stealer!" she yelled slashing her sisters' armor.

Her armor cracked, and shattered. Inuyasha knew he had to get that sword to Kagome, but he didn't know how. Would it shock him, and send him flying also? He had to try anyway, Kagome was in big trouble.

Sorry for the wait, but I have been working on other things. If you like this please read my other Inuyasha fanfic The cost of Love! I like it better then this one.


	17. Chapter 17

Inuyasha slowly limped his way over to where the sword was placed. He could see the pink barrier around the sword, but proceeded anyway.

He was now inches from the sword, wondering when he would feel the shock but it never came. His fingers were within inches of the hilt of the sword, and quickly reached out and grabbed it. He looked around, the shock never hit him. Kagome was in mid battle with Kikyo when she noticed Inuyasha had the sword.

Kikyo noticed her sisters' attention changed, and turned to where Kagome was looking. "How did you… How is this possible, he is but a mere human. It doesn't matter, hand that sword over if you know what is good for you." Her expressionless voice said as she began to charge towards Inuyasha.

"Run Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she also ran towards him. She knew he needed to get away before Kikyo ripped him to shreds.

Inuyasha ran, he ran and ran until he was blocked by the ribcage of Kagome's father. "It looks as though you hit a dead end." Kikyo's cruel voice said. "Now hand over the sword and I will kill you fast. If not you will die a slow painful death."

Kagome now stood behind her sister with her hands up. Inuyasha noticed her, and realized what she wanted. She wanted him to throw the sword towards her. Kikyo was now closing in on Inuyasha, ready to use her poison claw. Inuyasha knew what he had to do, he quickly threw the sword to Kagome, but it was to high for her to reach. She jumped up and grabbed it, but Kikyo soon tackled her to the ground in mid air.

They struggled for a long while. As Inuyasha watched he didn't know what to do. He knew he was no match for a demon, and that he would only be in the way if he tried to help. Kagome finally got out from under her sister, and drew the sword. Kagome looked at her sister like it was crazy. "This is just a rusty old sword! Why would you want something like this?"

"Because you imbecile it is a demonic sword. Only someone with demonic powers such as myself can transform it. Now hand it over." she became angry, and her eyes began to glow red.

Kagome's eyes grew wide, and she ran towards Inuyasha. "We have to get out of here before she transforms. Let's go." She dragged Inuyasha with one hand, and held the sword in the other. They ran out onto the platform they had landed on. The ground suddenly began to shake, and a giant white dog emerged from the corpse of Kagome's father.

AN: Sorry for the short chapter I have a lot on my mind right now and didn't have the patience to write a longer chapter. Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

"What is that thing?" Inuyasha asked with a gasp.

Kagome shook her head. "That is Kikyo's true form, we must be careful. My sister is very powerful in this form," she said backing up.

Inuyasha just looked at the giant white dog in disbelief. 'Is this actually happening?' he thought as Kikyo growled. "Let me use my arrows on her," he said preparing an arrow. He quickly pulled it back, and shot it at Kagome's sister. It hit Kikyo on her front left paw. She bellowed in pain, and then went after the two standing there. Meanwhile Kagome pulled the battered sword out of its sheath, and held it up. "What do we do now?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Why don't you shut up, and let me protect you!" Kagome yelled, then something strange happened. The old busted sword turned into a very big and sharp sword. "Whoa," Kagome gasped. She then turned to Kikyo with a triumphant look. Kagome pulled the sword back and then slashed it in Kikyo's direction. A strange bright light emerged from the sword and chopped Kikyo's left front leg off.

Kikyo whimpered in pain, and fled to the portal. She then jumped into it, completely disappearing. "I guess that's over with," Inuyasha sighed in relief.

Kagome put the sword back into its sheath, and turned to Inuyasha. "We have to get out of here before the portal closes, hop on," she bent down so Inuyasha could hop on her back again.

Inuyasha got onto her back, and Kagome proceeded to go to the portal. It was starting to close, and would be gone very soon. They had just made it; they flew into the portal just as it closed. They wondered through the millions of portal until they found theirs, and went through it. They landed in the same spot they had left.

"I'm exhausted, I think I'm going to take a nap," Inuyasha yawned as he headed back to Miroku's hut.

"Whatever pest," Kagome rolled her eyes, and jumped onto the roof of the hut, and began to examine the sword.

AN: I know this is an extremely short chapter, but I wanted to give you guys something. I am sorry to say this, but I think I have to discontinue this story until further notice. I know you guys probably hate me for doing this, but I just don't have the time anymore. I promise that I will continue with this story as soon as I can, but for now there will be no new chapters. Go ahead and hate me all you want, I understand, but when I come back to this story I promise that the rest of it will be better then the first part. I will be updating some of my other stories as much as possible so please read them if you like. Thank you everyone for all the support! Goodbye for now.


End file.
